The invention relates a hinge-lid box with box part, lid and collar, in particular for a cigarette group as its contents, with the collar, which is affixed in the box part, having a collar front wall and collar side tabs that face a box front wall and box side walls, respectively.
Hinge-lid boxes are the most widely distributed kind of cigarette packs worldwide. The design layout of this type of pack is defined by a (lower) box part, a lid and a collar, the latter usually being made from a separate blank. The lid is connected to the box part by means of a transverse hinge line in the region of the box rear wall and lid rear wall. The collar is affixed in the box part such that the collar front wall lies against the box front wall and the collar side tabs lie against the box side walls. The pack contents is a cigarette block, i.e. an arranged group of cigarettes, which fills out the inner space of the hinge-lid box and which is surrounded by an inner liner of paper or tin foil.